Kriteria Pemimpin Yang Baik
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Pilkada sudah di depan mata! Menjelang pesta demokrasi ini, anak-anak Kisedai justru berdiskusi tentang kriteria calon pemimpin yang baik. Mau tau apa saja kriterianya? Simak saja di fanfic spesial untuk menyambut pilkada serentak 9 Desember! Indonesia!AU.


**Kriteria Pemimpin Yang Baik by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Yukira tak mengambil keuntungan apapun, hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi.**

 **Warning : Gaje, penuh kata sindiran, de el el.**

Yohooo readers! Jumpa lagi dengan Yukira-ssu~! Ada yang kangen? (Readers : nggak! Yukira : *pundung bareng Kise*)

Oke, oke. Tak perlu cing cong, kita langsung ke TKP!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

"Tak terasa pilkada mau dekat-ssu." Kise memecah keheningan di antara mereka yang sedang asyik membaca koran edisi terbaru hari ini.

"Emangnya apa kaitannya dengan kita?" sahut Aomine. "Kan kita belum cukup umur buat nyoblos."

"Tapi tak ada salahnya dibicarain sekarang-ssu." Cerocos Kise. "Mumpung lagi panas-panasnya."

"Sepertinya menarik." Akashi meletakkan koran yang dia baca. "Yok kita bahas sekarang!"

* * *

"Menurut kalian, calon pemimpin yang baik itu gimana, sih?" tanya Kise.

"Yang pintar, lah!" jawab Aomine. "Kalo pemimpinnya bodoh, mana mau diikutin orang."

"Pintar saja tidak cukup, Aomine-kun." Sanggah Kuroko. "Dimana-mana banyak orang pintar yang masuk penjara gara-gara KKN. Jadi, jujur itu salah satu kriteria yang wajib dimiliki oleh seorang pemimpin."

"Pintar dan jujur, ya." Akashi berpikir sejenak. "Tetapi seorang pemimpin juga harus bijaksana dan berwibawa. Kalian tahu kenapa?" Kisedai (minus Akashi) cuma bisa menggeleng.

"Karena seorang pemimpin harus sabar ketika mendengarkan aspirasi dari rakyatnya dan menanggapinya secara bijak supaya keputusannya tepat sasaran." Jelas Akashi.

"Selain itu, seorang pemimpin harus mempunyai visi dan misi yang baik dan jelas. Serta sesuai dengan keadaan daerah, nanodayo," Tambah Midorima.

"Eh? Bagaimana visi misi yang jelas itu-ssu?" Kise tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Midorima barusan.

"Visi dan misi yang dapat membawa kemajuan terhadap daerah dan menyejahterakan rakyat. Selain itu, konsep visi dan misi harus sesuai realita supaya tak berkesan seperti mimpi." Midorima menjelaskan.

"Tunggu dulu kalo soal itu... kres..." sahut Murasakibara. "Disini... kres... ada calon gubernur yang mengatakan kalau dia terpilih menjadi gubernur, maka dia akan menaikkan harga sawit dan karet."

"Itu mimpi di siang bolong, nanodayo." Balas Midorima. "Mana ada orang yang bisa menaikkan harga sawit. Naik turunnya harga sawit dan komoditi lain cuma bisa ditentukan oleh mekanisme pasar."

"Tapi dia bilang kalau dia mampu jika dia bisa melobi pengusaha sawit," Bantah Murasakibara.

"Mana ada jaminan seperti itu," Kali ini Aomine yang buka suara. "Jangankan gubernur, presiden saja nggak bisa menaikkan harga komoditi seenak udelnya."

"Orang gitu gak usah dipilih-ssu!" seru Kise. "Ntar di PHP-in baru tau rasa. Masyarakat udah pinter semua-ssu! Mereka cuma mau pemimpin yang udah kasih bukti, bukan obral janji."

"Kise-kun benar." Kuroko setuju dengan pernyataan Kise. "Lagian di debat kemarin, calon gubernur yang dimaksud oleh Murasakibara-kun juga suka mengungkit-ungkit soal kabupaten yang tertinggal. Orang bahasnya ini, malah melenceng ke permekaran yang jelas-jelas bukan topik debat. Kan nggak lucu dengarnya."

"Iya juga, ya," Murasakibara menopang dagunya. _"Nee Minna,_ jadi kalau debat publik harus sesuai tema yang diusung, ya?"

"Ya iyalaah!" jawab Kisedai (minus Murasakibara) serentak.

"Hmm... apa calon kepala daerah harus putra daerah, ya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Nggak harus, sih." Jawab Akashi. "Kalau ada orang rantauan yang lebih berpengalaman, kenapa tidak?"

"Siapa tahu dia bisa membawa daerah lebih maju dengan ilmu yang ia bawa dari tanah rantau." Tambah Aomine.

"Ada satu lagi kriteria yang hampir saja kulupakan." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Seorang pemimpin harus bisa menjadi teladan bagi rakyatnya karena menjadi pemimpin itu amanah dan akan dimintai pertanggung jawabannya suatu saat nanti."

"Setuju!"

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu, kan, bagaimana kriteria pemimpin yang baik. Jadi jangan salah pilih lagi, apalagi memilih gara-gara uang sogokan." Kata Akashi.

"Semoga pilkada tahun ini, angka golput makin berkurang-ssu." Sahut Kise.

"Aminnn. Kita doakan yang terbaik."

Semua orang mampu menjadi pemimpin, tetapi tak semua orang mampu memimpin secara bijaksana. Di dunia ini, yakinilah pasti ada orang-orang baik yang ingin membawa daerahnya maju dan sejahtera. Tetapi, jika berkaitan dengan pilihan apakah mau daerahnya maju atau mudur, sejahtera atau bobrok, itu semua tergantung pilihan hati masing-masing.

~ End~

 **Yukira nulis fanfic ini karena lagi antusias banget nyambut pilkada-ssu! (Tapi nggak ikut milih, belom cukup umur). Kebetulan di Bengkulu, orang-orang lagi milih gubernur dan bupati di 8 kabupaten. Para readers yang udah 17 tahun ke atas dan lagi ada pemilihan di daerahnya, udah punya pilihan belum? Jangan sampai golput, apalagi salah pilih karena suara kalian menentukan masa depan daerah tempat tinggal kalian.**

 **BTW, soal ungkit-ungkit kabupaten tertinggal yang dikatakan Kuroko itu idenya Yukira dapetin dari debat calon gubernur Bengkulu yang Yukira baca di koran + nonton di TV lokal (Tapi nggak nonton full). Kebetulan calonnya cuma 2, yang nomor 1 itu mantan Bupati Musi Rawas 2 periode, sedangkan yang nomor 2 itu adik kandung gubernur Bengkulu sebelumnya yang pas periode ke-2nya kesandung kasus korupsi sampai harus dicopot dari jabatannya. Sumpah, nggak lucu amat denger calon nomor 2 malah ngungkit-ngungkit Kabupaten Musi Rawas yang (katanya) tertinggal berdasarkan perpes padahal bukan itu yang dibahas. Tapi fanfic ini bukan bermaksud menghina calon nomor 2, Yukira hanya berbicara kenyataan yang ada.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
